Histoires nocturnes 11
by Lili76
Summary: Une nuit pluvieuse, un thème, une heure. Recueil de textes écrits à l'occasion de la nuit du Fof de Novembre.
1. Cauchemar

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Cauchemar" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, des perles de sueur roulant sur son front, un hurlement au bord des lèvres. Une fois de plus, il était réveillé par un cauchemar. Une fois de plus, il avait revécu la mort de Sirius, quand il avait basculé à travers le voile sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'aider.

Dans son cauchemar, parfois, Sirius ressortait du voile pour lui reprocher son comportement. Après tout, il avait du sortir de sa cachette à cause de Harry, parce qu'il avait pris la mauvaise décision et qu'il avait entraîné ses amis avec lui. Il avait mis tout le monde en danger de mort - Neville avait été blessé notamment - et il avait définitivement perdu son parrain.

Il descendit de son lit discrètement, vérifiant que personne n'avait été réveillé par son agitation. Puis il se glissa dans la salle de bain et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Il croisa son reflet dans le miroir, et il nota ses cernes sombres, ses yeux plus ternes qu'habituellement et son teint livide.

Il détourna les yeux, et retourna dans le dortoir, silencieusement.

Harry prit une robe de chambre bien chaude, et enfila ses chaussons. Puis il s'empara de la carte du Maraudeur, de sa baguette et de la cape d'invisibilité de son père. Le jeune homme savait d'expérience qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir après un tel cauchemar.

Il rejoignit la salle commune. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, et prononça la formule pour activer sa carte. D'un air pensif, il examina les couloirs déserts de l'école.

Peeves se baladait dans les cachots, probablement à mettre le désordre. Au moins, ça occuperait Rogue s'il venait à l'idée du professeur de potions de faire une ronde nocturne.

Restait Rusard et sa chatte, mais le concierge devant dormir, puisqu'il n'y avait aucune trace de lui. En résumé, toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour une petite balade nocturne, avec un minimum de risques.

Il se figea soudain, et se releva rapidement, drapant la cape d'invisibilité sur ses épaules avant de quitter la pièce à toute vitesse.

Il courut dans les couloirs sans prudence, pour rejoindre le troisième étage. Juste pour être certain de bien trouver la personne qu'il avait repéré sur la carte du Maraudeur : Drago Malefoy.

Prudemment, il entra dans la pièce et son regard tomba immédiatement sur le jeune homme qui se tenait penché contre les lavabos, tête baissée. Le Serpentard semblait totalement désespéré, et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles.

Puisqu'il était dissimulé sous sa cape, Harry pouvait le détailler à loisirs. Drago ne semblait pas en meilleur forme que lui : lui aussi avait des cernes prononcés, et son teint était blême. Il avait maigri, visiblement - Harry se souvint qu'il ne le voyait pas souvent aux repas dans la Grande Salle.

Il approcha mais se figea alors qu'un sanglot secouait le corps mince du blond.

Drago alluma le robinet et se passa de l'eau sur le visage, diluant ses larmes. Puis, il renifla avant de marmonner en fixant son reflet.

\- C'est un cauchemar…

Il avait l'air tellement désespéré que Harry ne put s'en empêcher. Il s'approcha et ôta sa cape d'invisibilité pour poser une main sur l'épaule de Drago.

Le blond sursauta et tenta de saisir sa baguette, mais Harry fut plus rapide et l'en empêcha en attrapant son poignet.

\- Je ne te veux pas de mal Malefoy.

Il retroussa ses lèvres sur les dents, les yeux plissés.

\- Dégage Potter ! Je ne veux pas de ton sentimentalisme de Poufsouffle.

Loin d'être vexé Harry ricana.

\- Je suis à Gryffondor, au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais pas. Je suis certain que je peux t'aider.

Le blond eut une brève hésitation, mais recommença à se débattre pour se dégager.

\- Je ne veux pas de ton aide !

Harry maintint sa prise, et soupira. Puis il commença à parler, à voix basse, obligeant Drago à s'immobiliser pour entendre ce qu'il disait.

\- La plupart des nuits, je me réveille en sursaut. J'ai appris à ne plus hurler pour ne pas réveiller tout le monde dans le dortoir. Les sorts de silence ne tiennent pas toujours alors… Et puis j'en ai assez d'expliquer que j'ai vu Voldemort en train de tuer, de torturer ou de préparer des meurtres. Cette nuit, il marquait un nouveau Mangemort. Ses hurlements…

Harry se tut et frissonna. Face aux mots du brun, Drago avait écarquillé les yeux, et avait encore pâli. Il chuchota.

\- Ses hurlements ?

Harry eut un sourire triste.

\- Apparemment la marque est très douloureuse. Il fait en sorte que ça soit le pire possible…

Drago déglutit et cessa de résister. Ses muscles se détendirent et il pencha la tête. Une unique larme coula sur sa joue.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. Il va tuer mes parents. Si tu pouvais sauver tes parents, que ferais-tu Potter ?

Harry l'attira contre lui, le prenant dans ses bras pour lui offrir un maigre réconfort.

\- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour les sauver, Malefoy. Je comprends. Mais je veux t'aider quand même.

Drago répondit à l'étreinte et ferma les yeux.

\- Ok Monsieur le héros. Je te suis. Sors nous de ce cauchemar et je te serais éternellement redevable.


	2. Hanter

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Hanter" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Harry transplana à Pré-au-Lard. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il revenait régulièrement à cet endroit. Puis, il marchait jusqu'aux portes de Poudlard. Il profitait du fait que l'école soit en travaux pour pénétrer les lieux et revenir à l'endroit où tout avait pris fin.

Il n'était pas le seul à hanter l'endroit où tant de sang avait coulé. De temps à autres, il voyait au loin un de ses camarades, mais généralement, ils restaient à l'écart. Comme si venir à cet endroit était un secret honteux. Chacun venait affronter ses souvenirs et ses peurs, chacun venait constater que tout était terminé.

Poudlard se reconstruisait peu à peu et au fur et à mesures que les cicatrices de la guerre disparaissaient, les évènements devenaient un peu plus lointains.

Harry ne savait pas ce que ses camarades espéraient en venant régulièrement dans le parc de Poudlard. Pour sa part, il revoyait les fantômes de la bataille. Tous ceux qui étaient morts - camp de la lumière ou camp des ténèbres, peu importe - semblaient toujours présents, comme s'ils avaient imprégné l'endroit en y perdant la vie.

Il se souvenait de chaque instant, de chaque détail. Il revivait chaque sensation, ressentait chaque blessure qu'il avait reçu.

Hermione avait tenté de le retenir une fois, de l'empêcher de venir. Elle lui avait conseillé d'aller voir un psychiatre moldu, ou de demander quelque chose à Sainte Mangouste pour apaiser son esprit. Mais Harry s'y refusait. Il préférait suivre son instinct et revenir jour après jour pour faire son deuil de sa vie d'adolescent.

Peu importait si la Gazette titrait que le Sauveur avait perdu l'esprit et qu'il hantait comme une âme en peine les lieux de la grande bataille. Qu'il était resté bloqué dans le passé.

Harry avait gloussé en lisant les mots de Rita Skeeter. Hermione, pour sa part, s'était mise en colère. Autant contre la Gazette qui publiait toujours autant de stupidités que contre Harry qui ne faisait rien pour faire cesser la rumeur. Il refusait toute sortie en public, toute commémoration.

Le jeune homme avait décidé qu'il avait accompli la mission pour laquelle il était né, cette mission qui lui avait coûté ses parents et à cause de laquelle il avait eu une vie misérable. Il avait tué Voldemort, et il était désormais libre.

Contre l'avis d'Hermione, Harry était donc retourné à Poudlard. Il avançait lentement, et s'installa au bord du lac Noir, à proximité de la forêt interdite. Il laissa son regard dériver sur l'horizon, un peu plus serein qu'à son habitude.

Il commençait à intégrer que la guerre était terminée, qu'il était bel et bien vivant. Il avait fait face au monstre, et il l'avait vaincu.

Les premières fois, revenir dans le parc de l'école qu'il avait considéré comme son foyer avait été particulièrement douloureux. A chaque pas, un mort venait le hanter, et le poids de la culpabilité l'étouffait littéralement.

Jour après jour, visite après visite, il faisait la paix avec ses regrets. Il n'avait pas pu sauver Lavande, même s'il avait réussi à tuer Greyback. Trop tard pour la petite blonde pétillante qu'il connaissait depuis son arrivée à Poudlard.

Il n'avait pas vu Colin Crivey arriver près de lui et se jeter devant lui pour prendre un sort de plein fouet à sa place. Il s'était reproché sa mort, parce que le garçon l'admirait tellement qu'il avait voulu le sauver.

Il y en avait tellement qui avaient perdu la vie…

Peu à peu les fantômes de ses camarades, amis et alliés disparaissaient, comme s'ils le pardonnaient.

Harry serait probablement le dernier à hanter le parc de Poudlard. Il ne cesserait de venir que lorsqu'il serait en paix avec lui-même. Avec le monde sorcier.

Lorsqu'il saurait qu'il pouvait envisager l'avenir sereinement, sans crainte les cauchemars et les crises de panique. Lorsqu'il penserait à ceux qu'il avait sauvé plutôt qu'à ceux qui étaient tombés sur le champ de bataille.

Lorsqu'il passerait plusieurs jours sans penser au fait qu'il avait tué de ses mains, qu'il s'était battu alors qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent. Lorsqu'il saurait ce qu'il voulait.

Après tout ça, Harry décida qu'ils serait revenu à la vie au lieu d'être un vulgaire fantôme hantant désespéramment le monde magique.


	3. Cape

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Cape" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

La porte claqua faisant sursauter tous les élèves dans la salle de classe. Personne ne se retourna alors que les pas du professeur se faisaient entendre, claquant sèchement sur les dalles de la pièce.

Harry dut retenir un sourire alors qu'il sentait le léger courant d'air provoqué par la cape de Severus Rogue alors qu'il passait à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête et leurs yeux se croisèrent.

En voyant l'amusement dans les yeux verts de son élève, Severus fronça les sourcils, fusillant le jeune homme du regard. Pour autant, l'adolescent ne baissa pas les yeux, continuant de l'observer avec attention.

Il admira le demi tour sec de l'homme qui fit voler sa cape autour de lui, se déployant comme deux ailes de chauve-souris avant de retomber en plis parfaits, l'enroulant parfaitement. Rogue commença à donner les instructions, et Harry n'écoutait que d'une oreille, fasciné par les mouvements de bras qui faisaient littéralement vivre la cape de son professeur.

Parfois, il imaginait que cette cape faisait partie intégrante du corps de Severus Rogue. Elle semblait avoir une vie propre, comme un appendice.

Harry sursauta violemment lorsque l'objet de son attention se pencha au dessus de lui, sa cape se déployant, et frappa sèchement la table de sa main.

\- Potter ! Un peu d'attention ! Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avec un demi sourire et se leva précipitamment pour aller chercher les ingrédients.

De retour à sa table, il s'obligea à lire le chapitre du livre qu'ils étudiaient pour déterminer ce qu'il avait à faire. Il savait déjà que la potion serait ratée, il semblait incapable de réussir à brasser parfaitement une potion, même s'il avait fait de gros progrès depuis quelques temps.

Le temps que l'eau du chaudron n'arrive à ébullition, il leva de nouveau les yeux vers son professeur et surprit son regard pensif sur sa personne. Il soupira et essaya de focaliser son attention sur la leçon de jour, ou il aurait droit à de sévères remontrances quand à sa capacité d'attention.

A la fin du cours, Harry déposa fièrement un flacon de potion bleu-vert sur le bureau de Rogue. Le livre indiquait que le résultat devait donner un liquide bleu. Il estimait qu'il s'en tirait plutôt bien et le regard surpris du potionniste devait signifier que les résultats étaient mieux qu'à son habitude…

Il s'installa sagement sur le banc du premier rang, attendant que ses camarades sortent tous. Puis, une fois que tout le monde fut parti, il se leva pour aller fermer la porte.

Severus soupira.

\- Fichu gosse. Je peux savoir à quoi tu rêvais une fois de plus ?

Harry gloussa.

\- Seulement si tu promets de ne pas me retirer de points…

Depuis que Severus Rogue avait découvert les conditions de vie de Harry chez les Dursley, il avait changé de point de vue quand au fils de son pire ennemi. Il s'était souvenu que Harry était également le fils de Lily, et il lui avait proposé de vivre chez lui, et de devenir son tuteur.

La cohabitation avait été compliquée au départ. Ils avaient plusieurs années de disputes et de haine mutuelle. Ils avaient tous les deux fait des efforts, jusqu'à se rendre compte qu'ils pouvaient vivre ensemble sans avoir envie de se battre.

Peu à peu ils avaient trouvé leurs marques pour arriver à une relation qu'un oncle pourrait avoir avec son neveu.

Au grand désespoir de Severus, ça signifiait que le Gryffondor n'avait plus peur de lui, et ne craignait pas ses retenues.

Avec un soupir exagéré, Severus grogna légèrement.

\- Très bien, pas de retrait de points. Mais par contre, je ne garantis pas que tu ne recevras pas de retenue.

Harry eut un grand sourire et haussa les épaules. Depuis que son professeur était devenu son tuteur, les retenues consistaient à travailler ses cours, ce qui les rendait bien moins effrayantes qu'auparavant.

\- Je pensais juste que j'étais fasciné par ta cape. Dis, tu crois que tu pourrais m'apprendre à faire comme toi ?

Le professeur de potions resta un long moment silencieux, figé par la surprise. Puis, il déglutit, et articula doucement.

\- Dégage d'ici avant que je ne change d'avis et que je ne décide de te transformer en ingrédient de potions…


	4. Étreinte

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Étreinte" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Depuis sa naissance pratiquement, Drago Malefoy avait été habitué à se débrouiller seul. Ses parents lui offraient tout ce dont il pouvait rêver - parfois même avant qu'il n'en rêve - mais en contrepartie, il était la plupart du temps seul. Narcissa était trop occupée avec ses bonnes œuvres - de bon ton dans l'aristocratie anglaise - et Lucius jonglait entre la gestion de ses affaires et sa participation à la Chambre des Lords sorciers.

Ainsi, en arrivant à Poudlard, il était apte à éviter les profiteurs et à mener ses camarades Serpentard comme le futur Lord qu'il serait un jour. Par contre, il n'était pas habitué aux étreintes et embrassades et refusait les contacts physiques.

Parfois, il enviait la troupe bruyante des Gryffondor qui ne manquaient jamais une occasion de se sauter dessus et de se serrer mutuellement dans leurs bras. A Serpentard, ils avaient plus l'habitude d'une attitude digne et froide.

La guerre avait changé bien des choses, et maintenant que Drago était libre il était décidé à changer légèrement. Il ne deviendrait pas aussi sentimental qu'un fichu Gryffondor, mais il pourrait être moins… glacial.

Avec un soupir, le jeune homme se posta au bord du lac noir, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon. Étrangement, il était de retour à Poudlard pour une dernière année. Il était déterminé à obtenir ses Aspics et à avoir les meilleurs résultats possible pour faire oublier la marque noire sur son bras.

Et s'il était là, c'était à cause de Potter. Ou plutôt grâce à lui, même si ça lui arrachait la bouche de l'avouer.

Sa mère lui avait recommandé de se montrer correct avec le Sauveur. Après tout, il les avait aidé, et ça méritait une trêve dans leurs petites bagarres mesquines. En bon fils, Drago avait obéi et avait enterré la hache de guerre.

Il entendit des pas arriver derrière lui, et il sourit, persuadé de reconnaître la démarche de la personne qui venait à sa rencontre. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner.

Le Calamar sortit brusquement un tentacule de l'eau et l'enroula autour de la taille de Drago, le serrant dans une étreinte étouffante. Il glapit - pensant stupidement que c'était ridicule comme réaction - et se sentit décoller alors que le tentacule s'agitait en tout sens.

Il aperçut la silhouette sur le bord du lac et constata avec soulagement que son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé ; c'était bien la démarche de Potter qu'il avait reconnu. Oubliant sa fierté - déjà bien malmenée - il hurla au Gryffondor de l'aider. Il le supplia littéralement de lui porter secours.

Comme le brun ne bougeait pas, il supplia, lui promettant n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il le sorte de l'étreinte mortelle de cette fichue bestiole.

Horrifié il se rendit compte que Potter - ce traître - éclatait de rire et se moquait allègrement de lui et de ses malheurs. Drago haleta, désespéré, et se demanda s'il allait mourir stupidement dans les tentacules du calamar que tous les étudiants de Poudlard connaissaient après avoir survécu à la guerre et à Voldemort. Ce serait particulièrement ironique qu'il succombe à une étreinte, lui qui avait toujours refusé les contacts physiques avec ses camarades.

Alors que l'air commençait à lui manquer, il gigota de plus en plus fort, et poussa un hurlement digne d'une banshee - loin d'être le cri le plus viril qu'il ait eu.

Il sentit un effleurement sur son épaule, et il cria d'autant plus, persuadé que c'était un second tentacule qui venait le saisir et le serrer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Une gerbe d'eau glacée l'éclaboussa et il ouvrit la bouche essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il se laissait complètement envahir par la panique… Alors il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, espérant qu'il ne souffrirait pas trop et que ce serait rapide. Il n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de courageux après tout.

D'un coup, il entendit la voix de Potter à son oreille et il ouvrit les yeux, surpris.

Drago cligna des yeux lentement, regardant autour de lui d'un air surpris, avant de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Il leva une main pour repousser ses cheveux en arrière et les trouva trempés.

\- Hey ! Tu m'as arrosé !

Harry laissa échapper un léger rire.

\- Il fallait bien ça pour te réveiller. J'avais beau te secouer tu continuais de te débattre et de hurler.

Le Sauveur le dévisageait avec attention, l'air un peu inquiet bien que ses yeux émeraude brillaient d'amusement face aux réactions grognonnes de Drago.

\- Cauchemar ?

Drago agrippa la couette et la remonta un peu sur son torse, frissonnant légèrement. Puis il détourna le regard, honteux et hocha la tête.

Harry se redressa et déposa un baiser sur son épaule, sans le quitter des yeux. Puis il eut un léger sourire.

\- Tu me racontes ? Ça devait être assez impressionnant vu les hurlements que tu as poussé.

Drago grogna et rougit légèrement. Comment expliquer à son copain que pour la première nuit qu'ils passaient à dormir ensemble il avait confondu son étreinte à l'attaque du calamar du lac noir ?


	5. partir

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Partir" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

\- Je vais partir.

Les mots étaient tombés brutalement, brisant le silence.

Hermione sursauta avec un petit glapissement et Ron se raidit, levant les yeux vers son ami.

Harry gardait les yeux résolument fixé sur le feu, se refusant à regarder les réactions de ses amis après son annonce pour le moins surprenante.

Sans surprise, ce fut Hermione qui se reprit la première.

\- Partir ? Mais où ? Pourquoi ?

Harry soupira, conscient qu'il devait avoir cette conversation même s'il n'avait aucune envie de parler de ses raisons. Cependant, il ne se pensait pas capable de partir discrètement en pleine nuit comme un voleur. Ils avaient traversé trop de choses ensemble tous les trois, il leur devait quand même un minimum…

\- Où ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Ailleurs. Loin d'ici. J'irais probablement à l'étranger, là où je ne suis pas connu.

Hermione renifla.

\- Oh… Harry. Mais pourquoi ? Tu es conscient que toute cette… popularité qui te pèse va s'apaiser avec le temps.

\- Jamais assez vite Hermione.

Ron prit la parole, calmement. Il avait énormément mûri et il n'était plus le garçon colérique qui réagissait au quart de tour.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça, n'est-ce-pas ?

Harry se crispa et souffla doucement avant de murmurer la réponse.

\- Non. Je ne supporte plus d'être ici. A chaque fois que… il y a de mauvais souvenirs un peu partout. Et j'en suis à un point où ils étouffent les bons souvenirs. J'ai besoin de partir pour ne pas devenir fou.

Il sentit Hermione s'approcher et il espéra qu'elle ne l'obligerait pas à la regarder. Mais la jeune fille se contenta de poser une main légère sur son épaule.

\- Harry… On peut peut-être…

\- Non. Je dois partir seul. J'ai besoin d'être seul.

Hermione étouffa un sanglot et Ron grogna, visiblement furieux de voir sa petite amie blessée. Le rouquin marmonna avant de lancer une remarque acerbe.

\- Pourquoi ? Nous ne sommes plus assez bien pour rester près du Sauveur ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- J'ai juste besoin d'être seul. Vous avez votre vie à construire. Hier encore vous parliez d'acheter une maison !

\- On peut toujours attendre…

\- Non Hermione. Je ne sais pas si je reviendrais un jour.

Il y eut un silence lourd, brisé uniquement par le crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée. Puis Hermione soupira.

\- Tu comptais partir sans nous prévenir n'est-ce-pas ?

Harry soupira lourdement et passa les mains sur son visage. Puis il admit finalement la vérité.

\- Oui.

Ron grogna de nouveau mais Hermione le coupa.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Nous sommes tes amis !

Harry répondit avec une pointe de colère.

\- Justement ! Si j'étais parti comme ça, vous n'auriez cessé de me rechercher encore et encore. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux !

\- Alors ça se termine comme ça Harry ? Toutes ces années, toutes ces aventures, et tu tournes la page brusquement, du jour au lendemain ?

Harry tendit les mains vers la cheminée pour en sentir la chaleur. Il soupira, avec l'impression que le poids qu'il portait sur ses épaules s'alourdissait.

\- Je ne tourne pas la page. J'ai besoin d'être seul. J'ai besoin de me retrouver, de réfléchir. Je donnerai des nouvelles, mais… Peu importe. Rien ne me fera changer d'avis.

Ron intervint.

\- Et ma famille ? Tu comptes aller leur dire au revoir ? Ma mère comptait t'inviter régulièrement et Ginny…

\- Non je ne compte pas passer au Terrier. Tu leur diras ce que tu veux Ron.

Le rouquin se leva et quitta la pièce à pas lourds. La porte qui claqua renseigna Harry sur son état d'esprit, et il regretta que leur dernière conversation se termine aussi mal.

Hermione laissa échapper un rire triste.

\- Tu comptes nous mettre en colère pour qu'on ne cherche pas à te retenir ? Ça ne fonctionnera pas avec moi, Harry.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention. J'espère que vous serez heureux, Hermione. Tous les deux vous le méritez.

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi ? J'espère changer de vie et trouver ce que je cherche.

Le silence retomba, gênant. Hermione grogna soudainement.

\- Tu pars quand ?

\- D'ici quelques minutes. Le portoloin ne devrait pas tarder.

\- Promets moi de donner des nouvelles Harry. Même si c'est juste envoyer un mot de temps en temps, même si tu refuses de parler de ta nouvelle vie… Mais laisse moi savoir que tu es en vie et que tu vas bien.

Harry soupira et ferma les yeux, passant une main nerveusement dans ses cheveux.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux Hermione. Mais… Ne passe pas ton temps à attendre de mes nouvelles.

Il l'entendit se lever et elle posa à nouveau la main sur son épaule.

\- Je suis désolée, Harry, mais je ne préfère pas être là quand tu partiras. Tu vas me manquer terriblement tu sais. Et tu vas manquer à Ron même s'il est en train de te maudire.

Harry eut un léger sourire et posa brièvement sa main sur celle de son amie.

\- Au revoir Hermione.

L'instant d'après elle avait quitté la pièce, et Harry était seul. Il se leva et saisit la tasse ébréchée qu'il avait eu dans sa poche, le portoloin qui l'emmenait vers une nouvelle vie.

Il regarda autour de lui et soupira, puis le portoloin s'activa et le décor familier disparut. Une nouvelle vie débutait.


	6. Mémoire

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Mémoire" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Le jeune homme blond rangea soigneusement la boutique qu'il tenait et regarda autour de lui, satisfait. Il était heureux d'avoir accepté ce travail, dans un salon de thé réputé de Londres. La clientèle était exigeante, et si parfois il était tenté de répondre sèchement aux clients, il réussissait finalement à se contenir.

Il allait fermer la porte quand son meilleur ami arriva et entra comme il le faisait chaque soir.

\- Tu es prêt à rentrer ?

Le blond gloussa et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est bon James ! Je suis amnésique pas handicapé ! Je pense retrouver mon chemin jusqu'à notre appartement sans me retrouver à errer dans les rues.

James - un brun aux yeux verts - lui sourit et s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- C'est juste que je m'inquiète. Et puis tu sais que la boutique est sur mon chemin non ?

En riant, il alla baisser le rideau métallique qui protégeait le magasin des voleurs, puis les deux amis empruntèrent la porte arrière pour sortir, plaisantant et discutant.

Cela faisait six mois maintenant que le blondinet s'était réveillé dans un appartement qu'il ne connaissait pas, incapable de se souvenir de qui il était. Le garçon qui vivait avec lui l'avait emmené à l'hôpital, et personne n'avait réussi à déterminer ce qui n'allait pas.

Comme James se présenta comme son colocataire et ami, les médecins lui avaient suggéré de retourner vivre avec lui et d'essayer de reprendre sa vie tant bien que mal. Sa mémoire pouvait revenir tout à fait par hasard, à n'importe quel moment, ou bien il pouvait rester une page blanche pour toujours.

L'annonce avait perturbé le jeune homme et il avait fait plusieurs crises d'angoisse, paniquant à l'idée de ne jamais savoir qui il était.

Puis, il s'était rendu compte que ses angoisses inquiétaient son ami, et il voyait les cernes sous les yeux de James s'assombrir au fil des jours. Il avait passé une journée à méditer, et finalement, il avait conclu que pour le bien être du seul pilier de sa nouvelle vie, il pouvait accepter d'avoir tout à reconstruire.

James lui avait raconté qu'ils étaient tous les deux orphelins et qu'ils avaient grandi dans un orphelinat. Leur amitié datait à priori de leur plus jeune âge, puisqu'ils n'avaient personne d'autre au monde.

Drew - c'était ainsi que James lui avait dit qu'il s'appelait - pouvait aisément le croire, puisqu'il avait l'impression de parfaitement connaître son ami. Ses expressions lui étaient familières, tout comme certaines de ses réactions.

Petit à petit, ils avaient repris une vie un peu chaotique. Drew se laissait porter, et essayait de découvrir ce qu'il aimait, qui il était. James le surveillait d'un œil attentif, toujours présent pour lui, pour s'assurer qu'il ne risquait rien.

Selon James, Drew avait toujours adoré le thé, et lorsqu'une annonce était parue dans le journal, il avait aussitôt postulé. Le propriétaire l'avait aussitôt engagé, et avait constaté avec un grand plaisir que malgré son amnésie, Drew connaissait parfaitement le monde du thé.

Bien sûr tout n'était pas rose. Ils se disputaient parfois, et quelques fois, Drew s'éveillait haletant après un cauchemar, où il était question de choses fantastiques comme de la magie, des dragons, des animaux étranges et des sorciers. Dès que le jour se levait, il se traitait d'idiot à l'imagination trop débordante, mais parfois, il avait l'impression que quelque chose manquait dans sa vie.

Drew et James marchaient tranquillement dans la rue londonienne, discutant en blaguant, le sourire aux lèvres, quand un cri les fit s'arrêter brusquement.

Drew fronça les sourcils tandis que James pâlissait.

\- Drago !

Une fille de leur âge, brune, les cheveux coupés au carré, les yeux clairs, vêtue d'une jupe longue et d'un chandail vert arrivait en courant sur eux.

Elle se planta devant Drew et lui adressa un sourire lumineux.

\- Drago ! Par Merlin ! Je pensais que tu étais mort ! Je suis si heureuse de voir que tu es vivant et en bonne santé !

Drew soupira.

\- Vous devez faire erreur Miss. Je m'appelle Drew. Pas Drago.

\- Que…

La jeune fille posa ses yeux sur le brun et plissa les yeux.

\- Potter ? Tu m'expliques ?

Drew se figea. Le nom qu'elle avait prononcé, "Potter" résonnait étrangement en lui. Il lui semblait familier. Il agrippa le poignet de James et le dévisagea, les yeux écarquillé. Son ami était blême et semblait aux abois, prouvant définitivement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- James ? Qu'est-ce-que…

\- James ? Drago, c'est Potter ! Harry Potter !

Drew serra un peu plus le poignet de son ami, le faisant grimacer. James baissa la tête et soupira, l'air las.

\- Pas ici Parkinson. Suis-nous.

Ils repartirent en silence, la jeune fille sur leurs talons. Drew jetait de fréquents regards à James, et sentait la crise de panique monter en lui. Il avait l'impression que ce qu'il allait découvrir n'allait pas lui plaire, et que toute sa vie allait être remise en cause.

Une fois chez eux, Drew se rendit à la cuisine, où il prépara du thé immédiatement. Il sentait que la conversation serait difficile, et dans les mauvais moments, le thé l'avait toujours aidé à se sentir mieux.

La jeune fille attendait debout dans le salon les bras croisés, regardant avec curiosité autour d'elle. Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil lorsque James l'invita à se mettre à l'aise et Drew posa le plateau avec les tasses de thé devant elle. Puis, les deux amis prirent place côte à côte sur le sofa.

Instinctivement, Drew se colla contre James, trouvant du réconfort en sa présence, comme depuis le jour où il s'était réveillé sans le moindre souvenir.

Puis elle prit la parole, d'un ton dur.

\- Potter. Explique-toi !

Harry soupira et secoua la tête, puis il se tourna vers son camarade.

\- Drew, je suis vraiment désolé. Je voulais que tu saches que… j'ai fait tout ça pour te sauver.

Le blond haleta et secoua la tête.

\- Mais…

\- Elle a raison. Je ne m'appelle pas James mais Harry Potter. Et toi, tu t'appelles Drago Malefoy.

Drew - Drago plutôt - tourna la tête vers la brune et elle eut un léger sourire.

\- Pansy Parkinson. Nous sommes amis Drago. Je t'ai cherché, et puis tu as été déclaré mort. Et aujourd'hui, je tombe sur toi par hasard !

\- Pourquoi… De quoi avais-tu besoin de me sauver ?

Harry soupira et se frotta nerveusement les yeux. Puis il prit la main de Drago dans les siennes et commença à parler, tête baissée.

\- Nous sommes sorciers, et dans notre monde, il y a une guerre. Nous appartenons à des camps opposés. C'est en tous cas ce qu'on m'a dit depuis notre rencontre. Un jour, je t'ai trouvé en larmes et j'ai pris conscience que tu n'avais pas le choix, toi non plus. Le Seigneur des ténèbres exigeait que tu sois sa nouvelle recrue, et tu pensais ne pas avoir d'autre alternative que de devenir un de ses Mangemorts. J'avais peu de temps, alors je t'ai lancé un sortilège d'oubliettes - le plus puissant que je puisse faire - et j'ai fui le monde magique avec toi.

Pansy grogna et marmonna, mais la colère qu'elle affichait depuis le début de leur rencontre semblait avoir complètement disparu.

\- Crétin de Gryffondor ! Drago a été accusé de t'avoir enlevé !

Harry rougit et détourna les yeux.

\- J'ai agi sur le moment, au plus pressé ! Je n'avais pas le temps de planifier sinon…

Drago se pencha en avant.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ? Monde magique ? Sorciers ?

Impassible Pansy sortit sa baguette de sa manche et fit léviter les tasses de thé. Drago se laissa aller en arrière, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Merde… Moi aussi je sais faire ça ?

Harry serra sa main et hocha doucement la tête.

\- J'ai prévu… pour te rendre la mémoire quelque chose. Mais… Tu vas me haïr.

Pansy ricana et secoua la tête.

\- Oh oui… Il va probablement te frapper. Et te hurler dessus d'ailleurs.

Drago se leva brusquement, surprenant les deux autres.

\- Donc je suis mauvais normalement ? C'est pour ça que tu as effacé ma mémoire et que tu crains ma réaction ?

Harry allait objecter mais Pansy fut plus rapide.

\- Non tu n'es pas mauvais. C'est juste que Potter et toi depuis que vous vous connaissez… vous n'arrêtez pas de vous opposer. Mais je suppose que tu seras heureux d'être encore libre et de ne pas avoir été forcé de devenir un meurtrier. Avant ta disparition tu t'inquiétais tellement que tu ne dormais plus.

Drago ferma les yeux un instant et chancela. La seconde suivante, Harry était à ses côtés, le soutenant. Il se dégagea doucement.

\- Si tu me rends la mémoire, est-ce que je vais me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé dans cette vie ? Mon travail au magasin de thé, notre colocation ?

Harry hocha la tête.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Pansy.

\- Pansy c'est ça ? Tu es réellement mon amie ?

La brune hocha la tête avec énergie, un demi sourire au lèvres comme si elle se doutait de ce qu'il allait demander.

\- Parfait. Dans ce cas, peux-tu m'empêcher de tuer mon idiot de meilleur ami ici présent lorsque je me souviendrais que nous sommes ennemis, et me rappeler qu'il m'a sauvé la vie ?

Harry eut un sourire soulagé et Pansy gloussa, radieuse.

\- Oh ça va être intéressant votre relation quand Drago aura retrouvé sa mémoire ! Je me réjouis d'être celle qui vous a retrouvé !


	7. Mantra

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Mantra" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

"Je peux le faire. Je peux le faire."

Harry récitait ces quelques mots comme un mantra, alors qu'il avançait d'un bon pas en direction de la forêt interdite.

Il était encore sous le choc d'avoir vu mourir son professeur de potions. Il l'avait supplié de rester avec lui, de ne pas l'abandonner, mais… Le venin de Nagini était mortel, et l'homme était condamné.

Il avait serré contre son cœur le petit flacon de souvenirs que Severus Rogue lui avait donné en dernier cadeau, pleurant sur la mort de l'homme qui avait toujours été terrible avec lui.

Voir les souvenirs de Rogue avait été un coup de plus sur l'esprit déjà fragile de Harry. Il découvrait le lien de l'homme avec sa mère et il regrettait qu'ils n'aient pas eu plus de temps pour pouvoir s'entendre et partager les souvenirs de la femme qu'ils avaient en commun.

Harry comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Rogue avait voulu emporter en dernière image ses yeux. La chose qu'il tenait de sa mère.

Il découvrit également la dernière trahison de Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier lui avait caché tant de choses, jusqu'au fait qu'il soit destiné à mourir. Il était un horcruxe, et seule sa mort pourrait mettre fin à la guerre.

Une part de lui avait envie de fuir le plus loin possible, parce qu'il était encore un adolescent et qu'il aurait du avoir toute la vie devant lui.

Mais il s'agissait d'arrêter l'homme qui avait tué ses parents et son parrain. L'homme qui avait causé tant de morts, tant de chagrin. L'homme qui voulait dominer le monde sorcier - son monde maintenant.

Alors Harry, brisé par le chagrin et les trahisons avait décidé de se battre. Il savait qu'il allait mourir, mais il ne l'avait pas dit à Ron, ni Hermione.

Il leur avait fait croire que tout se passerait bien, qu'il allait revenir. Il pensa qu'ils seraient là l'un pour l'autre. Ils se consoleraient mutuellement puis, ils oublieraient peu à peu leur chagrin.

Il partit vers la forêt interdite, avec l'envie de fuir chevillée au corps. Seul son mantra stupide lui permettait de rester concentré sur son objectif. Aller à la mort volontairement. Se sacrifier pour le bien commun. "Pour le plus grand bien" comme aurait dit Dumbledore.

D'ici quelques instants, il ferait face au Mage Noir et il le laisserait le tuer sans lutter. Ensuite… il laisserait le monde sorcier se débrouiller. Il aurait accompli sa part, à eux de prendre des risques.

Harry repoussa les larmes qui voulaient couler sur ses joues en pensant que finalement, il allait enfin rejoindre ses parents.

Une dernière fois "Je peux le faire" et il entra dans la clairière qui abritait les Mangemort et Voldemort. Son destin était scellé.


	8. Réfrigérateur

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Réfrigérateur" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

La nuit était bien avancée quand Harry se leva et s'approcha de la porte de sa chambre. N'entendant pas un bruit, il sourit et lança un discret Alohomora sur les multiples verrous qui l'enfermaient.

Une fois de plus, il était revenu à Privet Drive. Et une fois de plus, à peine arrivé, Vernon l'avait enfermé à double tour dans la chambre miteuse qui lui était réservée. Sans manger, bien entendu.

Contrairement à son habitude, Harry avait pris soin de conserver sa baguette sur lui et de la dissimuler. Il se refusait à rester sans ressource dans cette maison où il n'avait jamais été le bienvenu.

Il avait survécu à suffisamment de choses depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard pour estimer qu'il avait le droit de se protéger lui même, quoi que puisse en penser le Ministère. Il avait décidé que s'il avait des ennuis pour avoir utiliser de petits sorts afin de s'adoucir la vie, il dénoncerait Dumbledore et son insistance à le renvoyer chez des moldus qui le battaient régulièrement.

Et puis… s'ils l'envoyaient à Azkaban, il n'aurait plus à faire face à Voldemort… Il avait appris à voir les bons côtés de n'importe quelle situation.

Prudemment Harry passa dans le couloir devant la chambre de son oncle où des ronflements sonores faisaient presque trembler les murs. Il arriva à l'escalier et il descendit doucement, prenant garde à ne pas faire grincer les marches.

Une fois en bas, il souffla de soulagement. Cependant, il ne relâcha pas son attention : il arrivait que son cousin ait un petit creux pendant la nuit et ne vienne piller le réfrigérateur.

C'était d'ailleurs sur le comportement de son cousin qu'il comptait pour prendre de quoi manger et ne pas se faire attraper.

S'il manquait des aliments de le réfrigérateur, Pétunia ne le signalerait pas, puisqu'elle imaginerait que son cher Dudley avait eu faim. Après tout il était toujours en pleine croissance selon elle, et il avait besoin de régulièrement reprendre des forces pour devenir un homme fort…

Constatant que le rez-de-chaussée de la maison était silencieux et plongé dans l'obscurité, Harry avança jusqu'à dans la cuisine. Il hésita à lancer un Lumos mais décida de ne pas tenter le diable : il pourrait toujours expliquer le Alohomora et prouver que la porte de sa chambre comportait un nombre impressionnant de verrous, mais il pouvait toujours se débrouiller sans lumière. Après tout, la lune était pleine et la lueur fantomatique dessinait vaguement les contours des meubles.

Il atteignit enfin le réfrigérateur et l'ouvrit avec un sourire ravi. Comme toujours, il était particulièrement garni : Pétunia ne voulait surtout pas que son adorable fils ne se retrouve à manquer de quoi que ce soit.

Le jeune homme attrapa un paquet de jambon, ainsi que du fromage en tranche. Près du frigo, il prit un paquet de pain de mie. Il hésita et ajouta un pot de confiture déjà bien entamé, espérant que personne ne se poserait de questions.

Satisfait, il ferma l'appareil et repartit en sens inverse, toujours aussi prudent. Il parcourut les derniers mètres au pas de course, ayant entendu du bruit dans la chambre de son cousin, et il eut à peine le temps de refermer la porte que ce dernier sortait du couloir et descendait de son pas lourd.

Harry ferma la porte d'un sort et gloussa doucement. Ce qu'il avait pris ne se verrait même pas puisque Dudley allait certainement manger trois à quatre fois plus pendant son petit en-cas nocturne.

En se préparant un sandwich, Harry décida que cette année, les vacances se passeraient bien. Il était déterminé à manger à sa faim et à ne pas subir les coups de son oncle sans se défendre…


End file.
